amis pour valentines Oneshot
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Todos piensan en San Valentin como la fecha perfecta para que surja el amor y podrían estar en lo correcto. Pero ¿Que hay de la amistad? ¿Hay lugar para un poco de empatia? Marinette y Chloé causan un Akuma, mientras la culpa es repartida entre ellas, palabras sinceras salen a la luz.


Abrió sus ojos, intentando alejar de su mente el dolor que se encontraba en sus posaderas, así mismo, dándose cuenta de aquella incomoda posición en la que se encontraba.

Y unos gritos, muy chillantes, de Chloé.

Habían caído por la escotilla para la ropa sucia del hotel _Le_ _Grand_ _Paris_ _._

No, no habían caído ¡Chat Noir las había empujado!

Oh, ese gato mañoso se las pagaría.

— ¡Ugh! Y presisamente contigo ¿Por qué Chat Noir no tiene compasión por mi? — Tomó la prenda de ropa que tenía en su rostro, apartándola con asco — ¡Supongo que estarás feliz! —.

Cuando por fin se pudo poner de pie, Marinette tomo el puente de su nariz, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué estaría feliz de algo que provocaste? — La encaró, era obvio que ambas estaban molestas.

— ¡Ah no! ¡Esta vez sabes que no fue mi culpa! — Chloé se acerco a ella, señalándola — Si no fuera por tu actitud de _señorita_ _perfecta_ esta fiesta de San Valentin no estaría arruinada — Apuntó ella — Y mira donde estamos, en el apestoso cuarto de lavado —.

Y ante esas palabras llenas de molestia, Marinette no supo que responder, quizás por qué era la primera vez que pensaba que Chloé tenía algo de razón.

Por que, esta vez tenia razón.

Aunque si había que repartir la culpa, ambas cargaban la mitad de esta.

Pues todo había comenzado en la mañana de ese 14 de febrero, donde todos los alumnos del _Françoise Dupont_ se encontraban emocionados por aquel día, quien sabe, quizás sus sentimientos serían correspondidos.

Exceptuando a un pobre aventurado que le estaba declarando su amor en pleno patio del instituto, ante la atenta mirada de los alumnos, a nada menos que a Chloé Bourgeois.

Recibiendo una gran carcajada, y un no por respuesta de parte de ella, más la humillación.

Y como usualmente pasa en estos casos, Marinette salió en defensa de aquel _pobre_ chico.

Logrando que la escena se repitiera, solo que ahora se le declaraba a Marinette, quien por las razones que todos sabemos, lo rechazo con una oración atropeyada.

Había sufrido dos rechazos en unos minutos, que duro.

Restándole importancia, Chloé comenzó a dar el anuncio del siglo « _Según_ _ella_ », todos estaban invitados al Hotel Le Grand Paris esa misma tarde para una fiesta en honor a ese día.

Plan perfecto para _marcar_ _territorio_ con Adrien, por su puesto.

Y Marinette sabia eso, así que por obviedad ¡Ella estaría ahí!

Olvidando ambas por completo aquel accidente.

Que recordarian aquella tarde al estar en el gran salón del hotel.

Donde _Amour éternel¹_ apareció, deteniendo por completo la fiesta y, buscando a aquellas que lo humillaron en un lapso de tiempo que era ridículo.

¿Su poder? Lanzar besos, y aquel que fuera alcanzado, bueno, le juraba amor eterno.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el héroe minino hiciera su aparición, y pensara que la mejor solución era ponerlas en un lugar seguro.

Y ahí estaban, entre lavadoras y secadoras de tamaño industrial, junto con sabanas sucias y ropa de servicio en el mismo estado.

Observó a Chloé, claramente estaba malhumorada. Luego pasó su vista por el lugar ¡Bingo! Una puerta.

Tenía que salir de ahí e ir a ayudar a Chat Noir y acabar con eso.

« _Y_ _asegurarme_ _que_ _Adrien_ _este_ _bien»_ Apuntó mentalmente.

Se dirigió hasta allí, para darse cuenta que estaba cerrada por fuera.

— Es la única salida, panadera — Cruzó sus brazos — Los trabajadores no vuelven hasta la noche, y, sí, no hay señal, así que sé útil y enmienda tu error, abanicame, aquí hace un calor del infierno y mi maquillaje se arruinara —.

— ¡Es suficiente! — Exclamó, estaba desesperada y la actitud de ambas no ayudaba para nada — ¡No voy a hacerlo! Y ¿Sabes que Chloé? Admito que tuve la mitad de la culpa en esto, pero sin la otra mitad, osea la que tú tienes — Ahora fue ella quien la señalo — No hubiera pasado, si no fueras tan insoportable Chloé ¡Nadie te soporta! —.

— ¡Ya lo sé! — Aquello había sido más como un grito ahogado — ¡Ya sé que nadie me soporta, pero es lo que hay! ¡Ya sé que no soy buena! ¡Ya lo sé! — Lo último había sido más un susurro, y Marinette pudo percibir un leve temblor en sus labios — No como tú, la panadera y perfecta chica — Intentó sonreír con sorna, pero aquello había sido mas como una mueca.

En ese momento Marinette pensó que su comentario no había sido el más acertado en ese momento, había visto flanquear a Chloé por un momento, y por alguna razón se había abierto sólo un poco.

— Chloé yo — Hizo una pausa al ver como la rubia hacia un gesto de desagrado — Yo no soy perfecta, estoy muy lejos de eso — Suspiró — Tengo muchos miedos, y debilidades — Pensó en las muchas veces que estuvieron por vencerla, sintió un escalofrío en su espalda — Nunca he tratado de ser perfecta —.

— Comparado conmigo, muchos dirían que sí — Murmuró, ahora su ánimo había decaído levemente.

— Supe que Ladybug te agradeció su ayuda una vez² —.

Marinette observó como Chloé sonreía sinceramente hacía la nada.

— Ella sí te soporta — Añadió, quizás no eran muy diferentes.

— Puede ser — Respondió, el ambiente de pronto se encontraba más relajado — Marinette — Llamó.

— ¿Uhm? — Había estado mirando hacía lo que parecía ser un ascensor de servicio, por lo que se sobresalto.

— Es reconfortante saber que no eres la panadera perfecta —.

Un estruendo se escuchó, sacudiendo levemente los muros.

Marinette palideció, pero intento componer la compostura.

— También es recofortante ver una Chloé medio humana — La rubia bufó, mientras observaba como Marinette sacaba su teléfono y lo ponía frente a ellas — Pon tu mejor cara —.

Y clic. Había una selfie de ellas.

— Debo ir arriba, tengo que hacerme responsable de mis acciones — Agregó mientras de dirigía al ascensor de servicio — Quedate aquí —.

Sin más palabras, entró.

Y de pronto, pareciera que aquel pequeño ascensor emanaba una brillante luz mientras subía.

Aquello dejo pasmada a Chloé ¿Que había sido aquello?

[…]

El día había sido salvado nuevamente por los héroes de París.

Ya había caído la noche en París, al final ese día de san valentin no había salido tan bien como muchos lo habían planeado, en su caso cero romance.

Ahora se encontraba recostada en su gran cama, abrazando su peluche de catarina. No habia sido un mal día después de todo.

Pero aun estaba confundida por aquel extraño suceso.

Su móvil empezó a sonar, dando aviso de un mensaje entrante.

Con pereza lo tomo para poder ver el mensaje, era de Marinette, con la foto que ella había tomado antes de irse del cuarto de lavado.

 _"_ _Amis_ _pour_ _valentines_ _."_

Observó la foto durante un rato, con una leve sonrisa.

No pudo evitar pensar que ya había visto esa foto antes en su galería de imágenes, por lo se puso a curiosear para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Vaya la sorpresa al encontrarse una foto similar, ella sonriendo y Ladybug un tanto molesta.

Un nudo en la garganta se le formo al sentir cierta realización de golpe.

¿Aquella luz acaso podría ser su prueba?

Dejó su teléfono a un lado y abrazó aún más fuerte a su catarina.

— Podría también intentar soportarte —.

[…]

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._


End file.
